Moments
by myhorserockyrocks
Summary: These were their moments, Rose and Scorpius's, that shaped their life. They were special. They were powerful. They were real. Written for MioneWazlib's "Thirty Words of Less" Challenge.
1. Part I

**A/N: Here's another story I have going on. This is for MioneWazlib's "Thirty Words or Less" challenge, which is incredibly difficult, but incredibly fun, as well. Basically, I was given 100 prompts, and I have to write a mini-story for each of those, but with thirty words or less.**

**Disclaimer: All goes to JK Rowling.**

**Reality Check**

To her, Ron's word was law.

To him, Draco's word was meant to be broken.

To her, he was a reality check.

**Absolutely Alone**

She was his rock.

He was her lover.

Without each other, they were absolutely alone.

**Prince Charming**

Rose didn't need a prince charming.

But when her eyes fell on Scorpius in her seventh year, she knew she had one anyway.

**Virgin**

Rose always liked being different. That was why she was still a virgin at age twenty.

Scorpius only wanted her. That was why he was still a virgin at twenty.

**Good Question**

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me for marrying Scorpius?" Rose asked her mother.

"That's a good question," Hermione replied.

**Can You Hear Me?**

Rose snapped her fingers impatiently in front of Scorpius's drooping eyes. "_Now, _can you hear me?" she asked, continuing to talk about wedding arrangements. Scorpius started to fall asleep again.

**I'm Telling**

The first time that Lily saw them together, she smiled.

The second time, she groaned.

The third time, she smirked deviously and said, "I'm telling."

**Out of Control**

His love for her was out of control. He only wished that she felt the same.

**I Love You**

The first time Scorpius said "I love you", Rose yelled at him.

The second time, she hit him.

The fifteenth time, she said it back.

**Willingness**

It was his willingness to love her, even though she hated him, that eventually started to draw her in. It was his willingness that made her love him back.

**A/N: Oh, yeah, this is the first part of ten, by the way. Please review!**


	2. Part II

**Drunk**

Rose had never been drunk before.

But when Scorpius broke up with her for the first time, she just couldn't seem to put her Firewhiskey down.

**Disaster**

Every time Rose would scream at him, Scorpius would wince. And, every time, he couldn't help but think of how this was a disaster.

**Turned Off**

Scorpius wasn't sure what Rose was turned off by. He was smart, funny, and nice enough. Only later would he learn it was because of his lineage.

**Past, Present, Future**

Their past was filled with arguments.

Their present was coated in hesitance.

Their future was uncontrollable.

**Dysfunctional**

Sometimes, Scorpius felt dysfunctional. Then, he'd look at Rose and remember that _she _was the dysfunctional one.

**Men**

Rose always wondered what it was about Scorpius that annoyed her so much. Then she realized that he was a man, and she would never understand.

**Behind My Back**

"You dated him? You're marrying him? All behind my back?" Ron yelled, outraged, at his only daughter.

"Now, Ron, you don't really have a say in the manner," Hermione admonished.

**Study Sessions**

Rose was failing Potions. Scorpius was the brightest in the class. So they formed these study sessions, which quickly became Rose's favorite part of the week.

**Cut It Out**

"Cut it out!" Albus shrieked angrily.

"Cut what out?" Scorpius and Rose asked in unison.

"This… _act. _You two liking each other! It's not natural!"

**Dreamt**

Sometimes, Scorpius wondered if it was all a dream. Then, he would look up and see his four kids and wife, and realize that he hadn't dreamt it at all.

**A/N: Please review!**


	3. Part III

**Memories**

His memories of her were perfect.

Her memories of him were disdainful.

Their memories together were filled with promise.

**Finish This**

"Wait, where are you going?" Albus asked, alarmed.

"I'm going to finish this, once and for all," and he walked over to where Rose was glaring at him.

**Light**

When Rose saw the light, love, she was seventeen.

When Scorpius saw the light, love, he was eleven.

When Albus saw the light, their love, he was fourteen.

**Dark**

Without her, Scorpius was broken. Albus was tired of Rose not getting it. He just wished that she wasn't living in the dark.

**Rule-Breaking**

Scorpius was used to breaking rules.

Rose never broke the rules.

But when Rose was with Scorpius, she felt that she couldn't help _but _break the rules.

**Holding Hands**

The first time they held hands, it was magical.

The second time they held hands, it was unbelievable.

The last time they held hands, it was wonderful.

**Fearful**

Rose was scared of how she was falling for Scorpius. But once she started dating him, they both became down right fearful.

**Honor**

The first time Rose saw him, she hated his guts. She disrespected his honor. That was the last time she ever did _that. _

**Transportation**

They had different ideas of transportation.

Rose loved Floo Powder.

Scorpius loved Apparation.

They both absolutely _hated _the Knight Bus.

**Going In Circles**

Scorpius felt that their whole relationship was going in circles. She would yell, he would break up, they would end up back together. Until they stayed together.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Part IV

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

**Psychotic**

When Rose was two, she was absolutely psychotic, bouncing off the walls.

When Scorpius was two, he was cutting his steak with a knife.

Sometimes, their differences were very obvious.

**Fake**

When Rose met Scorpius, she thought he was fake.

When Scorpius first met Rose, he thought she was anything _but _fake.

When Scorpius got in Gryffindor, Rose knew he wasn't.

**Amazing**

The first time Scorpius kissed Rose, she punched him in the nose.

The second time Scorpius kissed her, she cried.

But, however she looked at it, it was always amazing.

**Tattered Edges**

When Rose broke up with Scorpius for the first time, his heart felt like a bunch of tattered edges. And, he wished more than anything that he could repair them.

**Hero**

Scorpius was Rose's hero, always there, through thick and thin. He would always be there with open arms whenever anything bad would happen. Not that she would ever admit it.

**In Love**

When Albus realized their love, he was thirteen.

When Scorpius realized that he was in love with Rose, he was fourteen.

When Rose realized she loved Scorpius, she was seventeen.

**Let Me Out**

Scorpius always hated being away from Rose. He felt like a caged animal when he was away from her, locked up, and he always felt like screaming, _"Let me out!" _

**Sickness**

Scorpius felt sick when he was away from Rose.

Albus felt sick when he had Dragon Pox.

Rose felt sick and she didn't know why. It was because of Scorpius.

**Rainbow**

Scorpius loved rainbows. He thought they were beautiful.

Rose hated rainbows. She thought they were a waste of time.

The two of them could never agree on anything.

**Dead Tired**

During the first week of having their oldest child home, Rose and Scorpius were tired. Then, a week after the homecoming of their sixth, they learned what "dead" tired meant.

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Part V

**Disclaimer: All goes to JK Rowling.**

**Wish Upon a Star**

Rose didn't believe in superstitions, or wishes coming true. That was why, when Scorpius told her to wish upon a star, she stuck her tongue out at him.

**Cheating**

When Rose found out her boyfriend was cheating on her, she went absolutely ballistic. Scorpius was worse, and went to murder the boy that had broken his true love's heart.

**Lurking**

When Rose found out that Scorpius loved her, and that she was in love with him, she felt that her true love had always been there, lurking in the shadows.

**Sunset**

Rose always thought that the sunset was pretty, with all the mixes of yellow, gold, orange, and red.

But, her first sunset with Scorpius was gorgeous and beautiful.

**Delusional**

Scorpius knew that Rose was delusional, if she couldn't even figure out that he loved her with all the hints that he had dropped. She was oblivious.

**Damsel in Distress**

Rose knew that she was no damsel in distress. But, when she fell in to Scorpius's arms for the first time, she knew how one felt.

**Never Too Late**

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I loved you," Rose. "I'm just glad it wasn't too late."

"It could never be too late," Scorpius replied.

**To Save a Life**

Rose knew that Scorpius was perfect for her.

Scorpius knew that when she said yes to him, she saved his life.

**With All My Heart**

"I love you, Scorpius," Rose murmured into Scorpius's ear as she hugged him.

"I love you, too, Rosie," he replied. "With all my heart."

**Help Me**

Rose screamed. The Mediwitch was telling her to push and that her baby would be born soon. "Scorpius, when I get my hands on you, so help me…" she threatened.

**A/N: Please review!**


	6. Part VI

**Disclaimer: All goes to JK Rowling.**

**Not Thinking**

Their lips collided for the first time, but Rose pulled away within a second. "Sorry," she muttered, "I wasn't thinking." Scorpius just frowned at her continued hesitation in their relationship.

**Fine Line**

Scorpius knew that there was a fine line between love and friendship in the relationship between him and Rose. He just wished she would push it more toward the former.

**Disease**

"He has some disease," Rose complained to Albus.

"He does not!" Albus retaliated.

It was unfortunate for Scorpius that he didn't stay to hear Albus defend him.

**Quitting You**

"When will you give up? It's time to call it quits," Albus told Scorpius.

Scorpius frowned. "I'm never quitting on Rose."

**Nature**

Rose loved nature. She was named after a flower, so it was only natural.

Scorpius tolerated nature. It was a way to be with Rose, at least.

**Unfaithful**

When Rose started dating Daniel Thomas, Scorpius felt that she was being unfaithful to their relationship. Which was ridiculous, of course, as they weren't even dating.

**Attention**

"When did you start paying attention to me?" Rose asked Scorpius.

Scorpius smiled. "Since the moment I first saw you, on the Hogwarts Express."

**Missing Out**

"You're really missing out," Albus told Rose. "Scorpius is a really nice guy."  
Rose frowned. "How can he be? He's a Malfoy!"

Albus just shook his head.

**Broken**

"How could you break up with her?" Albus screamed, outraged. "Now she's broken inside!"

"She lied to me," Scorpius whispered dejectedly. "She said she told your family. But she didn't."

**Why Not**

"No, I won't go out with you, Malfoy!" Rose screamed.

"Why not?" Scorpius asked quietly.

To that, Rose had no answer.

**A/N: Please review!**


	7. Part VII

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

**Classy**

Rose never felt classy, for her whole life was spent tripping over flat surfaces.

Scorpius thought that Rose was classy, even though she tripped over him on countless occasions.

**Confident**

Rose was the most confident person that Scorpius ever knew.

Scorpius was the most cowardly person that Rose ever knew.

They made a good pair.

**Confusing**

It was confusing to Rose, when her feelings toward Scorpius changed from disdainful to wonderful.

Scorpius wished she wasn't so confused.

**Controlling**

"Go do it. Now," Rose commanded, pointing to where Scorpius was sitting. She wanted Albus to break up with him for her.

Albus sighed. She was so _controlling. _

**Don't Leave Me**

"Don't leave me!" Rose screamed as the rain fell around her.

Scorpius smiled wryly. "Why didn't you ask me sooner?"

Rose ran quickly into his open arms.

**Different**

They were so different.

Rose was loud, boisterous, and crazy.

Scorpius was quiet, calm, and as normal as they come.

**Modesty**

Rose wore knee length skirts, high cut shirts, and sneakers every day. She had so much _modesty_. Scorpius loved that about her.

**Home**

Rose's home was the Burrow, basically. Loud, boisterous, and fun-loving, just like her.

Scorpius's house was quiet, calm, and peaceful, just like him.

Scorpius liked the Burrow more.

**Believe Me**

"When will you stop loving me?" Rose asked Scorpius, exasperated.

"Believe me, Rose," Scorpius started, "I'll never stop." She smiled hesitantly at him.

**Words**

Rose spoke all the time, not caring what came out of her mouth.

Scorpius spoke occasionally, choosing to talk only when it was necessary.

They used their words very differently.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. Part VIII

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

**Anger Welling**

Scorpius felt the anger welling up inside him as he heard Rose lie to him. He hated it. She hadn't told her family about them yet, and he knew it.

**Judgment**

Scorpius was not one to pass judgment on others.

Rose judged Scorpius like there was no tomorrow. He was a Malfoy, and she was a Weasley, so it was natural.

**Companionship**

Rose had all the companionship that she needed, or so she thought.

Scorpius didn't have any companionship until he turned eleven and met Albus.

They found solace in each other.

**Left Out**

Scorpius was left out from everything as a kid.

Rose was always included.

When she asked him to join her, it was the happiest day of her life.

**My Life**

"Get out of my life, Malfoy!" Rose screamed, annoyed, at the blond-haired boy before her.

"I'll never get out of your life, Weasley, and you know it," Scorpius replied, smiling.

**Testing the Limits**

Rose was always testing the limits, breaking the rules, seeing how much she could get away with.

Scorpius never tested the limits until he became friends with Albus and Rose.

**Relief**

Rose sighed, relief coursing through her, as she clung to Scorpius's embrace. He was back, he would always come back, he would never desert her, and that was what mattered.

**Emotional**

Scorpius didn't know what to do when Rose became emotional. She would cry, and he wouldn't react in time to do anything about it. Luckily, that hardly ever happened.

**Stubborn**

When Scorpius told Albus that he loved Rose, Albus said that Rose was stubborn.

And when he asked her out, he knew he were right.

**Around the Corner**

When Scorpius told James he loved Rose, James told him that Rose's love for him was just around the corner.

When Scorpius asked her out, he knew James was right.

**A/N: Please review!**


	9. Part IX

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

**I Remember**

"Do you remember when Rose hated you, during our first year?" Albus asked, hiccupping over his pumpkin juice.

Scorpius frowned, saying sarcastically, "No, why don't you enlighten me."

**Cuts**

Rose cut up the piece of paper before her. It seemed the only way to occupy her mind after her horrible break-up with Scorpius. How she wanted him right then…

**Fresh**

Their memories of each other were filled with hate and screaming.

Now, they were trying to start fresh with what little good memories they had of each other.

**Train of Thought**

"Rose!" Lily snapped her fingers impatiently in front of her cousin's eyes.

Rose flinched. "What?" she said, already losing her train of thought as she took in the blonde boy.

**The Truth**

"Tell me the truth, Rose," Scorpius said calmly, though his voice shook with anger. "Did you tell your family?"

"No," Rose whispered.

"Then we're through." And he stalked away.

**Pain**

When Rose broke her leg, her pain was blinding.

When Rose scraped her knee, the pain was quick.

When Scorpius broke up with her, the pain was always there.

**Recovery**

After Rose gave birth to their child, she thought she would never recover.

After their child was born, Scorpius thought his hand would never recover.

They both did, in time.

**Beauty**

"You're beautiful, Rose," Scorpius said, mesmerized.

Rose laughed. "No, I'm not."

Scorpius nodded seriously. "Yes. You are. And don't try to deny it."

**Grief**

When Molly Weasley died, Rose's grief was so strong she thought she'd never be happy again.

She didn't know what grief was until she saw Scorpius Malfoy with Asha Thomas.

**Background**

They came from different backgrounds.

Hers- Loud, loving, fun, interesting Weasleys.

His- Hateful, prejudiced, pureblood-loving Malfoys.

They were made for each other.

**A/N: Please review!**


	10. Part X

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.**

**Small World**

To Rose, it seemed as if they always ran into each other. She thought it was a small world. Little did she know that Scorpius wanted to run into her.

**Go The Distance**

Whenever Scorpius tried to go the distance, Rose shot him down.

When Rose tried to go the distance, Scorpius welcomed her with open arms.

**Run Away**

Rose tried to run away from his charm. At first, she thought it was because she hated his guts. Only later did she realize that she couldn't resist his charm.

**Shallow**

"You're so shallow, did you know that?" Scorpius snarled.

Rose brought herself up to her full height, looking him right in the eye. "_Never _call me that again," she hissed.

**Shine**

The moon shone on their picnic blanket. "You know, I thought you'd never say yes," Scorpius mused, holding Rose's hand.

"I'll always say yes," she whispered.

**Reach**

Rose reached out and grabbed Scorpius's hand. The spider was staring at her with its beady eyes, freaking her out.

Scorpius smirked. "What? You don't like spiders?" Rose smacked him.

**For You**

"For you," Scorpius said, getting down on one knee in front of Rose. "Rose Weasley, will you marry me?"

Rose squealed, launching herself into Scorpius's astonished arms. "Of course! Yes!"

**Pinky Promise**

"I won't tell," Rose promised, kissing Scorpius lightly on the cheek.

He smiled cheekily at her. "Pinky promise?" Rose shoved him playfully.

**Squeaky Clean**

"Stop!" Rose shouted at him. "Take off your shoes! I just cleaned the floors, and for the first time ever they're squeaky clean!"

Scorpius smiled before taking off his shoes.

**Dance**

Scorpius spun Rose around the dance floor, listening to her laugh. When he pulled her close, he said, "You know I love you, right?"

"I never doubted it," Rose whispered.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
